1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a control method of a printer that conveys recording paper through a paper conveyance path to a print position by means of a conveyance roller.
2. Related Art
A printer that conveys recording paper through a paper conveyance path past the print position inside a case, and prints on the recording paper with a printhead at the print position is described, for example, in JP-A-2003-237160. The printer disclosed in JP-A-2003-237160 is a serial printer, and the recording paper is conveyed by a platen roller that is pressed against the printhead. If a cover that is part of the case is opened when the recording paper conveyed through the paper conveyance path jams (a paper jam occurs), the support member that holds the printhead falls of its own weight in the direction away from the platen roller, and the paper is released from being nipped by the printhead and the platen roller. Removing the recording paper from the paper conveyance path is therefore simple.
Recording paper in an inkjet printer is fed to the print position by a conveyance roller pair disposed near the print position. Printers having such a conveyance roller pair include devices in which a mechanism that releases the conveyance roller pair from the nip position and moves the conveyance roller pair from the nip state to the nip-release state as a result of the user simultaneously operating plural operating buttons on the case when the recording paper conveyed through the paper conveyance path jams.
In this configuration, removing the recording paper that jammed is done by the user. However, simultaneously operating plural buttons to set the conveyance roller pair to the nip-release state can be difficult for the user to do without the aid of an operating prompt displayed on an LCD panel, for example.